Pocket
Pocket or pockets is the place Graham is said to keep his things in King's Quest I. It is not specific to where his pockets are located, but assumed to be in his trousers, or in the large pocket/pockets of a travel pack. In some other sources Graham is said to keep things in a travel pack (satchel) such as in King's Quest V (icon) Rosella is said to have kept things in pockets as well (with items such as a dead fish).KQCompanion Her peasant dress in KQ4 had many deep pockets. Alexander-Gwydion was given the order "Keep your hands clean and your pockets empty!" by Manannan. Notes *According to the KQ1 SMS manual; There is no limit to the amount Sir Graham can carry (he has deep pockets). *In Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I & Romancing the Throne: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part II, it mentions a travel pack/pack that Graham carries things in. *This is connected to the 'pick up'/hand actions and 'inventory' in the games. *Graham put beans/key in his pocket. *Graham put the magic ring in his pocket. *Graham couldn't put any more pebbles in his pockets. *Graham put the magic shield in his pocket. *In 1984 versions of King's Quest Classic there are even more lines mentioning items Graham put in his pocket (including the bucket). *The KQ1 SCI remake adds a mention that the 'sling' is in Graham's pocket, and that the Dwarf is only interested what is found in Graham's pockets. *Graham kept the moldy cheese in his pocket.KQC4E, pg *A line in KQ3 mentions Alexander putting a wad of dog fur in his pocket.Narrator (KQ3): A small wad of dog fur collects in your hand, and you tuck it into your pocket for later use." *Two lines in KQ5 mention graham 'pocketing' items (honeycomb in piece of cloth, and then the leftover beeswax (on the latter, the cd-rom version is more specific stating he put the beeswax back in his 'pocket'Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax, which Graham puts back in his pocket.)). *A line in KQ6 mentions Alexander checking his pockets to make sure nothing was missing, and another mentions that Alexander hedge clippings are too prickly to put into one of his pockets. *In the KQ4 novel it refers to Rosella's peasant dress having many pockets, as an deep pockets as well. It mentions she held different items in different pockets. *In KQ5 novel in the Companion, while the story mainly talks about his leather travel bag, it also mentions him wishing he had coins to put into his pocket. It mentions him putting his fishhook, and later the piece of cheese into his pocket. *In KQ6 novel in the Companion, several lines are mentioned talking about Alexander's pocket/pockets, and he is given the nickname Highpockets. He generally only stores smaller items in his pockets. But he also stores most of his stuff in his 'pack'... *In KQ7 a death scene mentions; "Hmm. It would seem that keeping a lit firecracker in one's pocket isn't the best course of action..." *See Superman. *In King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, Graham had a cloak which had an inner pocket (where he kept a tinderbox) (he also carried things in some saddlebags on his horse early in the his journey). *Graham had another pocket in his tunic, it had a button and could be closed. He kept his second tinderbox which he traded for from the gnomes Wigglebright and his wife inside of it. Later he put the slizard in the pocket.SNW, pg *In the reboot series; King's Quest: Adventures of Graham, Graham wears a cloak that has pockets to hold stuff (it was made by his mother). This lead to him earning the nickname "Pockets". In chapter 5 as he has lost the cape the game refers to his "seemingly endless pocket" and his "magically never filled pockets". In addition in Chapter 4 Rosella refers to her 100 Pocket Pants. In the 8-bit memory vision one of the descriptions describes Graham's "endless pocket", and several other references to his 'pocket' or 'pockets' is made. References Category:Interface Category:KQ1 Category:KQC4 Category:KQC5